The invention relates to nucleic acid and amino acid sequences of a novel adenosine deaminase (ADA) homolog and to the use of these sequences in treating adenosine deaminase deficiencies and in the development of agonists and antagonists of ADA function.
Adenosine deaminase (ADA), an important enzyme of the purine salvage pathway, converts adenosine, deoxyadenosine and water into inosine and ammonia. Individuals who harbor deleterious mutations in the ADA gene can develop varying degrees of immunodeficiency disorder, from mild to severe Such immunodeficiency disorder is due to the toxic accumulation of the enzyme substrates, adenosine and deoxyadenosine, in the immature lymphoid cells. The onset of the disorder can also range from early childhood to adults, depending on the mutations inherited. Deficiencies of ADA are one of the leading causes of severe combined immunodeficiency disease (SCID) in children and is one of the leading targets for gene therapy approaches (R. Parkman et al., 2000, xe2x80x9cGene therapy for adenosine deaminase deficiencyxe2x80x9d, Ann. Rev. Med., 51:33-47).
The present invention relates to the isolation, characterization and use of a novel polynucleotide encoding a human adenosine deaminase homolog.
The present invention relates to a novel human adenosine deaminase homolog, hereinafter designated ADARP1 (adenosine deaminase related protein 1) and derivatives thereof.
The present invention also relates to a substantially purified ADARP1 protein or polypeptide having the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2, or a functional portion thereof. In accordance with the present invention a substantially purified functional portion of ADARP1 is provided.
The present invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising at least one ADARP1 or functional portion thereof.
The present invention also provides methods for producing ADARP1 or a functional portion thereof.
One aspect of the present invention relates to isolated and substantially purified polynucleotides that encode ADARP1. In a particular aspect, the polynucleotide comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1, and functional portion of ADARP1.
The invention also relates to a polynucleotide sequence comprising the complement of SEQ ID NO: 1 or variants thereof. In addition, the invention features polynucleotide sequences which hybridize under stringent or moderately stringent conditions to the polynucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 1.
The invention further relates to nucleic acid sequences encoding polypeptides, oligonucleotides, fragments, portions or antisense molecules thereof, and expression vectors and host cells comprising polynucleotides that encode ADARP1.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods for producing polynucleotide sequences encoding an ADARP1.
Another aspect of the invention are antibodies which bind specifically to an ADARP1 or epitope thereof, for use as therapeutics and diagnostic agents.
Another aspect of the invention is an agonist of an ADARP1. In addition, the present invention provides methods for screening for agonists of an ADARP1.
It is another object of the present invention to use the nucleic acid sequences, polypeptide, peptide and antibodies, including agonists, antagonists, and/or fragments thereof for diagnosis of disorders or diseases associated with ADA deficiencies, for gene therapy for correction of an ADA gene defect, for diagnosis and treatment of male reproductive disorders, testicular disorders, and musclo-skeletal disorders. The present invention also provides methods of preventing or treating disorders associated with ADA deficiencies and methods of regulating ADA expression in a mammal.
The present invention provides kits for detecting ADARP1 and for the screening and diagnosis of disorders associated with ADA deficiencies, male reproductive disorders, testicular disorders, and muscle-skeletal disorders.